What's Love Without Perfection
by PrideMySin
Summary: It was nothing much, really. Just about 95% of his pay. A short with Phoenix and Franziska.


What's Love without Perfection?

It was an average Christmas day. Happy children, happy spirits, presents, Larry as Santa Clause and probably spending Christmas with his many girlfriends, yup, it was an average day. Except for the mighty fact, two lawyers were battling it out in the courtroom. The heat was hot enough to melt several inches off of the snow on the ground. But then again that was an average day in the courtroom.

"OBJECTION," Phoenix Wright, rookie attorney, shouted to the prosecution. "It was not possible for him to commit the crime. He was at the airport waiting for his girlfriend. This data proves it!"

"OBJECTION," Franziska Von Karma shouted back. "I'm sorry to say, Mr. Phoenix Wright, but we have a witness that says he did leave his position and came back two hours later. Enough time to commit the murder."

That was how most of the trial went, both attorneys proving points and shooting down the others. As always, it was a NOT GUILTY for Phoenix's client.

"Wow, that was an intense experience. I thought I would lose," Phoenix said to himself. "Franziska sure did well in there. I love the fiery spark in her eyes when she objects. Wait, what?" Phoenix was genuinely surprised at his thoughts, albeit they were _his_ thoughts. Phoenix's feelings changed immediately as he saw Franziska walking towards the door leading outside; from amazed to Oh-my –gawd-Franziska-wait-I-want–to-give-something-to-you-and-express-the-fact-that-I-might-be-in-love-with-you.

"Franziska, wait up!" Phoenix shouted, like he did when he objects. His hand was raised high over his head, trying to catch the attention of the leaving prosecutor. Franziska instantly spun around, whip in hand with her most annoyed expression. Her eyes were flamethrowers, burning a hole through your head.

"What is it, Mr. Phoenix Wright? I do have matters to attend to. Unless you're feeling brave today," Franziska raised her whip over her head ready to strike. Phoenix was fumbling with something insides his coat. It was hard to concentrate. Whether it was the fact that she had her whip or the fact he might be in love with her. Nah, he thought. However, Phoenix did notice he thought about her a lot these days. He would try to convince himself; it was just about the trial, not about her and how you want to nibble at her breasts -. Phoenix never thought about upcoming trials with Franziska ever again, but inadvertently, he still did.

"Well, Mr. Phoenix Wr-," Franziska stopped short when Phoenix thrust out his hand with a small, velvet box. Phoenix shut his eyes, bit his lip, and prepared for the torrent of sharp whacks and pains. However, much to Phoenix's relief it never came. Instead of the cracks of the whip, he heard this: "Mr. Wright, what is this?"

Phoenix gathered up his courage," It's a Christmas present, of course. Don't you celebrate Christmas?"

What Franziska held in her hand was a pair of perfectly cut, sapphire earrings. Phoenix thought that the color might bring out her soft, grayish-blue eyes. "Umm…do you like it?"

"Thank you…" Franziska was speechless. She was never given a present. In her family, they didn't celebrate many holidays, if not all. She never really had a gift given to her. Phoenix took that as a good sign, he was not going home bruised today. A tiny smile pulled at his lips.

"I guess this is good-bye. Enjoy," Phoenix waited for Franziska response. He sighed and placed his warming hand on her shoulder. "Come on, accepted a gift can't be that awkward." Or it really could be, he thought.

"Oh," Franziska was suddenly aware of her silence, "I'm sorry. This is…" Phoenix's cobalt eyes stared into hers, his hands holding her wrists up. She no longer had the expression of a fierce prosecutor, but of an innocent, young woman.

The space between their lips disappeared. Phoenix was careful not to knock the earrings onto the ground, that made a giant gash to his funds, but he didn't care. For that one single moment, Franziska felt no pressure of being perfect.

That moment in time was a little piece of heaven.


End file.
